A lost soul
by Alex Bloodbane
Summary: Sans was tired of the resets and decided to do something about it, but unfortunately things don't go the way he planned. After absorbing nine human souls, killing his friends and family, fusing with Gaster and trying to reset the timeline and failing(badly) he decides to explore this new world he's ended up on while trying his best to care about life and make friends along the way.
1. The beginning of a new game

**Chapter 1:** __ _ **Sfârșitul unui război etern**_

 _ **Update (hey guys, this is an update sorry for the long wait. It's just that this story wasn't supposed to be published that early, I just wanted to gauge how everyone reacted to it, and so far i'm happy to say people actually liked it. Again i'm sorry for anyone who wanted another chapter, but it was just me being impatient, but hopefully you all enjoy the completed chapter)**_

 _ **P.s ( sans is a god, he just doesn't have complete control over his powers (yet), although his strength is already immense, none of that wait for the right time stuff, but his full power is infinitely stronger.)**_

 _ **P.p.s (does anyone know how the beta reader stuff works?, also I think I'm gonna be adding this story to both the RWBY and Undertale community's, don't worry though I'll also keep it here. )**_

 _ **P.p.p.s (i'm really sorry, one more thing, sans aura reserves are off the charts, you know, because he has eleven souls, I just didn't want anyone asking why he can take so many hits before they start to hurt.)**_

A/N: Hello guys, first off I'd like to mention that this story has some aspects slightly based off my own undertale au called Calamity Tale, anyways here's a brief summary of it.

Instead of there being 7 humans before Frisk there were 9, the 2 extra souls where the souls of innocence and corruption. After the 6,000th reset Sans starts to hate himself for not doing anything and decides that instead of just letting the human gather L.O.V.E. he should take it away from them, so he starts to kill the monsters of the underground but then realizes he could've absorbed Frisk's soul from the start instead of shattering it and decides to do so. After which he goes on to absorb the other human souls. Oh yeah, forgot to mention he's also fused with gaster while in the void around the 15,780th reset which gives him a huge boost in power and determination so there's that. So it's a combination of Gaster Sans, DustTale Sans, and a different type of omega Sans. **If any of this seems familiar it's because some of these aspects were taken from Guiding more honest souls, with of course the permission of the author so I don't want to see anyone calling me out for it. ( yeah, no i scrapped that idea, i'm going in a completely different direction there'll be smidgens though.)**

 **I do not own undertale or rwby, both belong to their rightful owners.**

 _ **The beginning of a new game**_

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

How long had it been since he could live life without knowing what was going to happen next.

Knowing that no matter what he did or how hard he tried, it would all be for nothing.

He couldn't remember the times before the resets, and even the resets started to blend into each other after the 200th or so.

Maybe the kid could remember them clearly.

He never understood why they kept on going. He knew there probably wasn't a reason behind it, but he still like to imagine.

At some point he realised it was so they could try everything, _but then they kept going_.

Hell, he couldn't even remember why he kept smiling.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The first time they fell he didn't care too much as long as they didnt dust anyone.

Then they died.

Of course he felt a bit bad that he wasn't able to keep his promise to Toriel, well at least for a while, _and then they had to go and fuck it all up._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

It had always felt like waking up from a dream...

...

...

...

or maybe it was more of a nightmare.

But they didn't start doing anything until their 50th or so run.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

After some time they seemed to get bored of being a pacifist, and it wasn't long before they started walking out of the ruins with dust covering their clothes, of course he pretended not to notice. It was only logical he did nothing fighting them would be pointless and so he did nothing, he didn't do anything when it killed papyrus, he didn't do anything when it killed undyne, he was just standing in the background watching _**it**_ dust them.

He just let it all happen, all because he couldn't bring himself to care, all because in the end it he knew it would all be reset.

And then they went back to the beginning to have it all start over.

He thought that they would stop resetting after they had done everything that was possible for them to do. That was until he let his secret slip. After the 700th reset or so he let it slip and hinted at the fact he could remember the resets. But that was all it took for them to start toying with him, even if they didnt know he could clearly remember each reset from beginning to end every death, all the **L.O.V.E.** they gained, all the monsters they killed, he had to live through it with the knowledge that he couldn't do anything about it, or rather didn't care enough to do something. Then again no one would really blame him, if they knew what he had to go through that is. After the 750th reset they realized that his memory was better than they had originally thought, being able to remember even after a true reset as he later learned they liked to call them.

After that everything sort of started going downhill for him. The human started killing those closest to him and thanks to his bad habits he wouldn't do anything, he'd just have to let them through to see the king and hope they'd leave him alone after they passed through the barrier. In all honesty he should have known better. As long as they could remember, as long as _he_ could remember the resets,they'd come back just to fuck with him.

And then he had to go ahead and give them the reaction they were looking for,after the 6,000th reset or so he decided he'd play along with their little game and so in an act that he would consider selfishness, killed every monster he could find in an attempt to stop them from gaining **L.O.V.E.** it went on like this for a few thousand resets until finally he gave into their determination. It seemed that even with the amount of **L.O.V.E.** he had gathered, their determination would still outweigh his own.

Then _**he**_ popped up.

It was around the 16,000th reset or so.

In between resets, after a stalemate with the kid he was taken into a place that he later on remembered being called the void. And true to its name it was devoid of any and all life, that was except for a tall skeleton with cracks on its face. He was later on told said skeletons name was W.D. Gaster. He offered him an extra boost in both his magical power and determination. So of course like any other (in)sane person in his place, he accepted it in the hopes that he could use that power to keep the kid from resetting.

 _ **Of course**_ it came with a catch, and that catch was the cost of his soul fusing with Gasters and as if that wasn't enough his body had to go through extreme physical and mental changes to accommodate for the fusion. Changes that were _ **extremely painful**_ _._ Thats when shit really started to hit the fan.

Gaster's personality started to fuse with his own causing him to have little laughing fits seemingly for no reason, as if that wasn't bad enough, he noticed he became more distant towards his friends and family. The kid also noticed the changes, at first they were a bit startled but then shook it off as a way to try to scare them out of resetting, and boy would they end up regretting underestimating him.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Before they could even wake up he had killed everyone in the underground taking extra precautions to make sure they wouldn't be getting out of this without at least bit of mental scarring. It took a bit of time but he had finally managed to kill them. For the first time in what seemed like forever he had managed to kill the immortal time traveling brat, but of course that victory was short lived.

It seemed that no matter what he tried this kid was still more determined to toy with him than he was to end their life.

That was around the time when it hit him, there was a reason the kid was able to keep coming back even if they're soul was shattered, the kid wasn't determined to toy with him, no, somewhere deep inside of that _thing_ there was a kid that didn't want to die, a kid that was determined to keep on living, unlike him. During that time he realized three important things one, he couldn't compete with the determination to keep on living after death, even with the boosts the **L.O.V.E.** and determination he had gained from gaster and killing everyone in the underground had gotten him.

Two he had been going on about it all wrong, the only reason the kid could reset was because their soul was shattered, that meant that if he managed to trap their soul without shattering it like he usually did, they wouldn't be able to reset.

And three,if he forced their soul to fuse itself with his, he'd be given the ability to reset.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

When he had woken up he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time, even if it was dulled thanks to the murder he had committed and his fusion with Gaster, an emotion he thought he would never feel again.

 _Hope_.

After an emotional rollercoaster that never seemed to end, a rollercoaster that he believed _**would**_ neverend. He felt a tinge of hope, just a spark, but one he would do anything to make burn brighter.

One last time he stood in that hall waiting for the kid to get there, like he had been doing for the last thousands of resets, he had slaughtered everyone making sure to not leave anyone behind for the kid to kill. He hoped this time would be- no this time _**would**_ be different. _**He would**_ make it different. He had even brought out the other 9 human souls to use as a precaution, just in case of an emergency, after all, _ **he couldn't seem to find that damn flower anywhere**_ _._ He couldn't take a chance and let that _**thing**_ absorb the souls and make all his work useless.

He had been okay with dying for far to long.

Then he heard steps of in the distance, slowly getting closer.

" heh, was beginning to think you wouldn't show up."

" Can't say I was expecting to see you here either _Sansy._ "

" guess we might as well get this over with, huh"

" **It's a beautiful day outside,"**

" **birds are singing,"**

" **flowers are blooming,"**

" **on days like these,"**

" **kids like you,"**

" _**should be burning in hell."**_

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

" _**heh guess you couldn't outlast me in the end, huh"**_

In the middle of what looked to be a warzone, we find a skeleton with claws for hands surrounded by hundreds of what seem to be dragon skulls.

Said skeletons name was Sans, other wise known as the judge of the underground, comedian, brother of the great papyrus, etc. standing over the broken body of a what seemed to be the remains a human, more specifically a child, although you wouldn't be able to tell just by looking at it. In his claws he held a red heart that shined a bright red.

" _**i was honestly hoping i wouldn't have to use the other souls, but after that weed didn't show up to die i wasn't going to take any chances."**_

To the far left of the room we see a yellow buttercup. Laying there torn and broken, almost as if the life had been ripped from it. Both the child and the flower had seemed to put up a fight, which could be derived by the state of the room covered in vines, blood and broken bones, but in the end it was all useless.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

" _**this has to work, i've killed to many to many times for it to not."**_

" _**here goes everything."**_

And with that all the skulls turned to face the one who had supposedly brought them into this world, and fired off a bright beam of pure white light. When the light dissipated there was nothing left remaining but a pile of smoldering ashes.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **WOULD YOU LIKE TO RESET**

 **[Yes] [No]**

" _**would i."**_

 _ **this is it, i'll finally be able to go back, i'll finally be able to see papyrus again without having to worry about the kid.**_

" _**hahaha, yes!, i'd like to reset"**_

 **FILE NOT FOUND**

 **ERROR 404**

 **REBOOTING…**

 **101010000101010101111101010101010101010101010101010101010101010001010101101010101011010010111010101001010101010101010101**

 **0000111101000100101010111011010011010101010110101010101010110**

 **110101010101010101010101011101010101010100010100100101110000**

 **1001111011000101010001010101110101011010101011111100010101000**

" _**no, no, NO!, NO!, NO!"**_

" _**i was so close!, so close!, so fucking close!"**_

" _**why can't things go my way just once!, ugh."**_

" _**guess i'll have to wait a little bit longer to see you bro."**_

Something he didn't take notice of was the swirling vortex growing behind him, a mixture of hundreds of colors blending into one another. A beautiful sight to behold.

Something he couldn't have noticed were the pure white arms reaching out for him.

And something he certainly didn't notice were the blood red eyes staring at his back through the pitch black void.

Then the whole world fell into darkness.

 **FILE CORRUPTED...**

 **REBOOTING…**

 **SYSTEM REBOOT…**

In a green field we see a patch of trees, and on one of those trees, lay a boy. A boy that looked no older than twelve, with unnaturally pale skin and _bone white hair_ , and black leather jacket _._

But the most interesting part of the boy wasn't his skin or his hair, no it was the color of his eyes.

The boys eyes seemed to be a bright silver, two scars running diagonally across his face, one above his right eye and the other one below his left .

" _uuuhhh_ , that was a great nap." the boy muttered to himself, slowly beginning to rise from his slumber.

" the _hell!,_ where am i!?" Looking down at his chest he managed to get a glimpse of what he assumed, had woken him up. And there it was clear as day, a branch tearing through his stomach.

" god dammit!, first the reset fucks up!, and now i have _ **branch**_ piercing my stomach!"

 _wait, stomach?_ Lifting up his hands to get a good look at what exactly happened, the first thing he noticed was the skin. _skin that shouldn't be there._

Seeing something bright and blinding through the corner of his eye he looked up for a few seconds, before almost immediately realizing that that was a mistake. After cursing out whatever gods did or didn't exist, it took him a moment before he realised what he was looking at.

" huh, so that's the sun, never thought it be so _damn_ bright, and if thats the sun... that must be the sky." Whether it was from a distant memory long forgotten or a book he couldn't bother remembering the name of, he couldn't help but notice the blue and white surrounding the glowing ball of gas _not that i'm not enjoying seeing the sun, or the beautiful sky, or you know, just being out of that damn loop, but just where in hell am i, and why the fuck am i human_.

Checking his surrounding he noticed that he seemed to be in a lush bright green forest filled to the brim with pine trees towering high above him, seeming to stretch on for miles with no end in sight. _huh, they're just like the ones in snowdin._

 _i must be above ground, i never thought i'd get to see it but here i am, stuck on a tree branch, everyone i cared about dead, i can't seem to reset like the kid did, it couldn't really get much worse than this._ " that only leaves one question, were exactly am-"

 _ **RRRROOOOAAAARRRR**_ **~!**

" Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

" ughh, me and my big mouth." muttering to himself he began to shift his body.

Lifting himself from the bloody tree branch he let gravity take control letting himself fall onto the forest floor ...

… 20 feet below.

 _how did i not notice that before._

With a groan of pain, he stood up completely forgetting the now not so present hole in his stomach, or the bones that had shattered on impact. Even the pain seemed to have disappeared.

At the time he didn't notice but there was a light green glow surrounding his body. One that resembled a certain goats magic.

When he turned around to face the direction from which he heard the sound come from he began to run, stumbling a bit not yet used to the extra weight the flesh and muscles added. Realizing that he wouldn't get far if he kept running he decided it would be the best time to test his magic. Closing his eyes and reaching deep inside himself he entered a void of darkness, looking around he found what he was looking for, firmly grasping it he pulled letting the magic envelope him. Spreading out his senses he found what he was looking for. A human soul. In a blink of an eye he was no longer in the lush green forest. He was now in a plain spreading far and wide.

In the background he spotted the forest he had just been in seconds ago. Looking around he managed to spot what seemed to be a pitch black creature that resembled a werewolf, the only parts that weren't black being its face which seemed to have a white mask with random red markings and random spikes protruding from its body here and there, chasing what seemed to be, around a 30 year old woman with rabbit ears.

 _huh, weird, although... this should be a great chance to test out my endurance, that last jump seemed to drain very little, so either i didn't jump very far_ _ **or**_ _my magic reserves somehow grew._

 _i can feel my magic reserves are still high but i can't be too sure i won't pass out as soon as i summon a few bones ._ With that thought process over he summoned a barrage of around twenty bones and launched them all at the wolf.

...it never even stood a chance.

As soon as the bones made contact they pierced right through the wolf-like creature killing it almost instantly.

 _huh, that was easy, but that attack took a lot less out of me than i thought it would._ Looking of into the horizon, he began to get lost in his thoughts.

 _what happened, i should have been reset to when the kid first fell, what went wrong._

He then noticed the wolf slowly turning into mist. _almost like back ho-_

Something had caught his eye, and it wasn't the fact that this thing radiated hatred and malice. No, it was the glowing blood red eyes that seemed to see right through him.

And he couldn't help but smile.

Looking up at the sky he saw smoke coming from somewhere not too far away. _there must be a village nearby. i wonder-_ Then he noticed the lady he saved staring at him.

" uhm?, excuse me mam, are you okay?" he had gotten so distracted he had forgotten all about the person he saved .

" Thank you!, thank you so much!" _god!, she's really loud!_

" no need to thank me, it really wasn't any trouble." he replied, a bright blush present on his pale cheeks. _the hell is wrong with this body, first i'm human and now i'm blushing. i've gotta get my shit straight!_

" the names sans." he said reaching out with a hand for her to shake. " it's nice to meet ya."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

After that little incident, finding a way to civilization wasn't hard, the woman, who he later found out was from the town he had seen smoke coming from, had asked him if he could help her town.

He of course mentioned that he didn't know where he was or how he woke up in the forest, and so she offered him a place to stay for the time being if he could help them. While he didn't like the idea of taking advantage of someone who needed help, he also knew he needed to learn more about this place if he wanted to survive. He also couldn't deny he was extremely hungry.

 _guess having a human body had to come with some drawbacks._

When they got to their destination he noticed the same wolf-like creatures attacking people and destroying houses left and right. Summoning a couple of bones he sent them flying, directly aimed at six of the wolves heads. And just like before they pierced right through the bone-like mask killing them instantly.

 _i've gotta keep my power use to a minimum, even if my reserves are higher than before, i can't risk using it all up immediately, especially when i don't know if it'll replenish._

Whilst looking around he noticed what looked to be guards surrounding a large number of women an children, trying to keep the beasts from harming them.

" go with them" he said pointing in the direction of the guards," don't worry i'll make sure you get to them safely."

" But what about you?"

" don't worry about me i'll be just fine by myself." She stayed there staring at him for a moment wondering whether or not she should listen to him.

" you saw me take on those wolves without breaking a sweat, i'll be fine.", he said giving her his trademark smile and waving his hand in an uncaring motion.

That was all it took to reassure her and get her going.

 _judging by_ _her reaction i can safely assume they have magic here, or at the least something like magic. but you can never be to cautious._ " now the question is, how do i deal with these guys without drawing too much attention to myself, all the meanwhile conserving energy?" he stood there thinking to himself for a second, " i've got it!, hope this works!"

Drawing out his magic energy he unleashed a wave of bones, making sure that none of them were aimed in the direction the group of civilians was in. After the attack ended he noticed that the number of creatures surrounding him had been halved but there were still a few standing, seeming to have hidden behind broken houses and other rubble. Among them there was one that stood out, it was bigger than the rest and seemed to be covered in even more white armor than the rest of them.

" i'm guessin' you're the alpha."

 _ **RRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRR~!**_

" huh, not much of a conver _sans_ tiolist, well i guess i can't say i'm that into this conversation either." he said lifting his hand and pointing at the wolf. _god even i know that was bad,_ _guess i'm a little off_ _my game._

" so how 'bout it, you wanna have a _**bad time**_." _i really hope this works._

In a matter of seconds it was in front of him trying to rip his arm off with a upward swipe. And then he was gone, for an instant the beowolf was confused as to where its prey had gone, but that moment of confusion was enough time for its head to be impaled on a broken bone that had come out of the ground. Before it fell dead, it noticed the boy smiling, pitch black voids where its eyes should have been, standing a few feet away, then its vision went black and it collapsed, its heart no longer beating.

Before the rest of the wolves could react to their alpha dying he summoned a few more bones from below, impaling them and effectively killing them all.

 _that took a lot more time than it should have, a few more seconds and my arm would've been torn off._

He began walking over to the group of people in the center of the town square, killing the remaining wolves as he went. When he got to the center the guards spread apart revealing a man that he could only assume was the captain.

" hi the names Sans, it a pleasure to-"

 _ **SSSCCCRRREEECCCHHH**_ **~!**

" Watch out!, _**nevermore**_!"

 _ **RRROOOAAARRR**_ **~!**

 _god dammit, i'm really tired already, using those bones took a lot more out of me than i thought it would, i'm not gonna be able to catch my breath am i? guess it's as good a time as any to see if i can do it._

" Protect the women and children at all cost!" the captain yelled at the top of his lungs successfully getting the attention of his troops. In a quick fashion they surrounded the women and children fending of the incoming wave of wolves the nevermore had attracted.

" I hate asking this, especially from a kid, but I saw how you took on those beowolves, so can I ask to you take care of those nevermores for us?" the captain asked not looking at Sans but keeping his attention on the approaching wolves firing his crossbow and making sure none of them got close enough to hurt them.

" if your talking about the big bird's, ya i can take 'em no sweat, but i'll need you to watch my back and keep the wolves at bay." with that said he looked up at the birds trying to decide on what the best course of action would be.

" Thank you." turning the captain yelled towards the guards " You heard the boy make every shot count!" with that order given a few troops split up and surrounded Sans and the captain making sure nothing got close enough to hurt him while he put his plan to work.

 _it'll be a great chance to see how much power they use up._ With that thought finished, a blinding white light appeared, momentarily blinding everything in a 15 foot radius. As soon as the bright light was gone, he felt all eyes on him and the thing that had appeared in the lights place. A pure white skull, shaped like that of a goat.

Without thinking about how many people were staring at him at the moment, he aimed the skull at one of the birds. Pouring more power into the skull, a quiet humming noise started to fill the air, slowly growing louder as a bright light started to build up in the skulls maw. With a quick flick of his wrist the blaster opened its mouth and fired off a beam of light heading directly at the birds chest.

" What the hell is that!" Sans heard someone yell out but paid them no mind. In a quick movement the bird dodged to the left, the beam of light barely grazing its chest.

 _ **screech~!**_

" so that's how you want to play, well then, _let's play._ " in what seemed like a blink of an eye which in this case it was, his eyes became pure black, his left eyes iris becoming a deep blue, his magic slowly beginning to surround him in the form of a blue aura.

 _hopefully this still works the same._ Reaching up towards the bird, surrounding the bird in the same blue aura, he clenched his hands, seemingly stalling the bird in mid air. Aiming the skull once more at the nevermore it fired off another beam of light, this time hitting its intended target, burning a hole through its chest and killing it instantly.

 _ **Ssscccrrreeeccchhh**_ **~!**

" don't think i forgot about you." he said sending wave after waves of bone to try and tire it out. _i used to much power in the first attack i almost lost my breath_

With the nevermore distracted, in a moment he decided not to waste, he reached out for it with his magic. Making sure to try to pour as little magic as he could into it while still keeping it at a level he could still hold on to it. Slowly but surely a blue hue began to surround it. With the blue aura keeping it still, he began dragging it closer to him, in a instant he summoned another blaster to replace the one he had just let dissipate, aiming it as best he could.

Within a matter of seconds it had charged up a beam, this one less concentrated, firing it of at the nevermore, killing it as soon as it made contact with the nevermores head.

" you sure were a lot heavier than your friend over there." he muttered, seemingly directed at the falling nevermore.

Letting his eyelids droop a bit, he swayed for a while before he fell directly on his ass.

" guess i was more exhausted than i thought."

With that said he let his head fall to the ground as his mind slipped, and he let the darkness cloud his vision.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

He awoke standing up in a pitch black void staring into infinite nothingness.

" You couldn't protect them you know." said a floating shape that resembled a child.

" **why are** _ **you**_ **here**." retorted with a bit of malice lacing his voice.

" You took her soul, why else do you think i'm here." the child responded in a sarcastic tone.

" **because you like to see me suffer**."

" That's nottrue, well not _entirely_ anyways." the child responded, an ever growing smile present on their face.

" And don't try to lie to yourself _Sansy_ you know it's true."

" **i couldn't have done anything even if i tried**."

" Cut the crap Sans, you could've stopped me before I killed any of them you had the power to, but, oh wait, that's right you didn't care enough about them to try." the kid said frowning at him.

" **i** _ **couldn't**_ **do any** -"

" _You're a horrible person Sans and you know it, you might not accept it now but you know it's true no matter how much you lie to yourself. You. Didn't. Care."_

" _**You**_ _let them die."_

" _**You**_ _watched as I killed them."_

" _And you just stood there doing nothing."_

" …"

" …"

" **maybe you're right kid, maybe i am a monster, but if i'm a monster then your a** _ **demon**_."

" _I COULDN'T AGREE MORE."_

The void they had been talking in had begun to glow brighter as the area they were in started to become white.

" **anyways, i'd be lying if i told ya it was nice talkin' to ya kid, so i won't, but i think it's about time i woke up, don't you think**."

Before he left he thought he saw her give him a sad smile from the corner she was in.

 _i must be seeing things._

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

" uuuggghhh?" groaned Sans to himself while massaging the spot were he had banged his head after he exhausted his body, slowly lifting himself. After a while he seemed to register he wasn't lying down on hard pavement.

" Nice to see you wake up."

" _honestly_ ~, _ughh_ , i would've preferred sleepin' in for a bit longer, but enough about that, where am i?"

" Your in my home sleeping in one of my guest rooms."

" and who are you?"Sans asked, while trying hard to pop his back.

" Sorry for not mentioning my name earlier, i'm Plume Gaerson, i'm the head huntsman of this humble colony you helped save."

 _huntsman?_

" I was actually waiting for you to wake up so I could personally thank you for helping protect this colony. Without you we would have died, but thanks to you we only suffered minimal casualties, although there were a few he weren't as lucky."

He hadn't said it outloud but Sans knew what he was talking about, he knew there would be deaths, he knew he wouldn't be able to save everyone. _**Just like you couldn't save them~**_

Shaking his head to clear his mind he realised that an awkward moment of silence had past over them while he had been lost in his mind.

" sorry, got lost in thought. i realized i also forgot to introduce myself." suddenly like a bullet it hit him. _that's right, guess i cant use Sans the skeleton anymore._

" names Sans... serif Sans, but you can just call me Sans." he said while reaching his hand out in a handshake jester.

" It's nice to meet you Sans." Plume said reaching out and firmly grasped Sans hand and shaking it steadily bewilderment clearly present on the huntsmans face.

" Now, there's another matter I would like to discuss with you."

" what's on your mind plum." Sans smile growing ever wider as he saw the huntsmans brows furrow.

" Please refrain from calling me that, now onto the matter at hand. I hate asking this from someone, especially a kid, but I don't have any other choice."

Slightly raising his eyebrow Sans felt he knew were this was going but decided to hold back from saying anything.

" Like I said before the only reason we even made out of that attack alive was because you showed up, so if it not to much trouble would you consider staying and help protect the town, at least until we're strong enough to protect ourselves"

" sure."

" Really?" the huntsman responded sounding a bit skeptical.

" yeah, why not, seems like it could be fun." Sans said with a shrug of his shoulders. " _but,_ i have a few conditions."

" Which are?"

" one, i need a place to sleep, i like sleepin' alot, and this bed right here will do, nice and soft,." he said while patting the bed.

" Done. Like I said this is my guestroom, and it usually doesn't get much use."

" two, i need books, mostly history books."

" Got it, what else do you need?"

" now for the last thing, this one is probably the most important."

" What is it?"

 _uurghhhh~_

" heh-, something to eat. i'm famished, got anything."

" Yes, i'll go fetch you something right now is there anything you would prefer?" Plume said getting up from his chair and walking towards the door.

" hmm, not really, but if you have any ketchup could you bring me a bottle?"

" Got it." he said opening the door, leaving and closing it behind him.

A few minutes later he walked back in holding a sandwich with a bottle of ketchup. Getting up Sans went to grab the food from him and sat down in a chair close to a table. Putting the ketchup down on the table he went to take a bite out of the sandwich.

" So… Sans, i'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind."

He knew what the questions would entail but he couldn't help but smile a bit " shoot."

Reaching into his coat pocket Plume pulled out a notebook along with a pen. " First things first, where did you come from you're obviously not from from around here and I should know, it's kinda hard to miss someone with bone white hair?" Staring at Sans for a moment before continuing, " i've also been asking around and no one seems to know you, you just showed up."

Thinking hard about how he worded his reply he finally decided on the truth, or a fraction of the truth. " would you believe me if i told you i just woke up in a forest near here?"

Plume began scribbling something in his notebook, glancing over at Sans every so often, " Strange, don't tell me you don't know what the grimm are either."

Sans slowly lifted his gaze letting his curiosity show, " if you're talking about the bird and the big bad wolf, no, i can't say i've ever seen them before, what exactly are they?" Plume stared at him as if he had just grown two heads. " The grimm, they've been around since as long as people can remember, terrorizing people for no apparent reason. They're the embodiment of darkness." he looked at sans who was contently listening to his explanation. " Next thing you're going to tell me is you have no idea what an aura is." To this Sans just shrugged. " Wait? What? If you don't know what an aura is, how did you do that thing with the bones."

" what can i tell ya, i just can." Of course this was a lie, when he fused with gaster he remembered most of his past, how he came to be and how he gained his power, but he didn't need to know about any of that.

" So you don't know what grimm are, and you don't know what aura is? The grimm!?, the creatures that almost drove mankind to extinction!?"

" what can i say, i lived a sheltered life."

" Calling it _'sheltered'_ would be an understatement it sounds like you've been living under a rock"

" underground, actually, but i'll give ya points for being pretty close.", slowly, Sans started to get out of the chair and began stretching his body, causing a few audible pops.

" now, if you wouldn't mind i'm going to take a stroll through the woods, ya know, get used to the place i'll be callin' home from now on."

 _ **A/N: So what do you guys think of the first chapter. Like I said this chapter was meant to be a sort of testing phase to see if you guys would like the idea. I just hope that you guys enjoyed reading this as much as enjoyed writing this. Next time we'll get to see where Sans is headed to. I'd also like to mention that the title translates to The end to an eternal war in romanian. I'd like to mention I set up a poll on my profile to see what team I should add Sans to or if I should make an entirely new team.**_

 _ **PLEASE DON'T FLAME! ONLY HELPFUL CRITICISM.**_

 _ **A/N: Here's a list of Sans ability some are cannon while others are not, there's also a bit of speculation on whether or not some he might have. His powers are also slightly to an extent blocked off. Of course by that I mean he can't completely access the souls powers cuz it wouldn't be much fun if he was straight up god level. He, of course, over time will unlock their full potential.**_

 _ **Karmic retribution: Basically works like a poison.**_

 _ **Teleportation: The longer the distance or the more times he uses it, the more power it takes and the more tired he becomes.**_

 _ **Telekinesis: The heavier something or someone is the harder time he has lifting it.**_

 _ **Stopping time: In game, while at grillbys when he talks to you about papyrus talking to an "echo flower" he seems to freeze the bar but only for a few minutes.( decided not to use this one)**_

 _ **Summoning bones: It's not hard to understand.**_

 _ **Summoning gaster blasters: Don't know why I explain some of these.**_

 _ **Self liquefaction: Basically turns his body into a liquid like state so he's invulnerable to physical attacks but he cannot physically attack while in this form he can only attack via gaster blasters and bones. Caused by gasters soul.**_

 _ **Shapeshifting: Skeleton to human that sorta stuff.**_

 _ **Emotion sensory: He can sense hate, mal intent, happiness, basically when someone is lying or telling the truth and how they feel. He's just really good at reading people.**_

 _ **Soul capabilities:**_

 _ **Red soul: Can summon different kinds of blades, scythes, knives, daggers, swords, etc. Can lead to him becoming to stubborn.**_

 _ **Orange soul: Strength boost, speed boost and a faster reaction time. Can make him a bit irrational.**_

 _ **Yellow soul: Can summon shackles and handcuffs to restrain enemies. Also allows him to summon firearms aka guns.**_

 _ **Green soul: Can create a shield out of magic, or a barrier of sorts. Gives him the ability to heal others.**_

 _ **Blue soul: Creates a gravity field of sorts. He can amplify the size and the force of gravity.**_

 _ **Aqua soul: Allows the ability to control the body and mind of the target temporarily. Limits his power usage because it takes a fair amount of concentration.**_

 _ **White soul: Gives the ability to heal himself, alongside causing positive emotions, such as determination. Also allows the ability to give others a power boost.**_

 _ **Black soul: Can cause nightmares and illusions, uses fear to become stronger alongside causing negative emotions, such as hatred. It also gives him a power boost.**_

 _ **Purple soul: Slowly drains life force, or in this case aura from the target. Also allows the negation of semblances.**_


	2. Learning new tricks

**Chapter 2:** _ **Viventem per somnum exterreri solebat**_

 _ **Go read the first chapter, and sorry for the wait you wanna know why, go read the first chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**_

 _ **Another thing if you're going to just tell me i need to work on it, no shit sherlock i know that, i mean actually write something helpful don't just tell me i need to improve, cuz believe it or not that doesnt help us find our flaws and buff them out all it does is confuse us.**_

 _ **So please, actually criticize me, compliment me help me grow as a writer so believe me when i say thank you to the people who actually reviewed the story specifically those who recommended semblances.**_

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

" ugh~, haven't had a stroll like that in what?, years? months? days? god, time really gets fucked up when you've got a time rewinding demon on your ass."

Taking a stroll through the woods was a boy, looking around with eyes that seemed to tell a story of a man and not a child. Eyes that seemed too dead on a boy so young, one who had fought for years in a war that seemed like it'd never end. Of course if you weren't trying to read the boy it'd seem as if he was any other preteen.

But of course this wasn't the case.

" feels kinda weird to have actual skin, but damn, has food ever tasted better." Taking a moment to take the scenery in he gave out a chuckle. " heh, i never thought i'd get out of there, well at least not like _this_ , but things don't always go according to plan, now _do they_."

" at least they won't have to worry about the kid, that is _if_ the reset worked and just ended up fucking _me_ over."

" **i can't believe it really worked."**

In a testament to his speed sans had summoned a wall of bones in a matter of seconds and sent them flying at the speaker, only to watch as they harmlessly passed through them.

" **wow, watch it, if id been real i'd be a pincushion right now."**

" what are _**you**_ doing here."

" **he really did it, didn't he?** _ **"**_

Standing in front of him was a skeleton, or rather a carbon copy of his past self. But one that he hated, one that made him regret doing what he did, the one he couldn't come to terms with no matter how much he rationalized. The him with a purple eye, gained from all the lives he took. Of course when he had fused with gaster he stopped hearing the voice as frequently, and when he fused with the souls he was sure he had gotten rid of him completely.

But here he was, a nightmare to its fullest extent.

" i thought i'd gotten rid of you."

" **getting rid of me would be like ripping your mind in half, and after the shit we've been through it's not really yours anymore."**

" i'd rather have my mind ripped in half than have to deal with you. and what did you mean by 'he actually did it'?" Turning around, he began to quickly walk deeper into the woods, not noticing the red eyes carefully watching him from the shadows.

" **so… this world seems to be different from our own, do you think it could be an alternate timeline?"**

" you already know the answer to that, but i think there's more to it than simply being an alternate timeline." Stopping and reaching a hand up to comb his hair he kept speaking " it's too different, well at least different from anything i can remember."

 _ **Ggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrr~**_

" **seems no matter what world you're in, you'll always find a way to get into trouble, ain't that right omega."**

" shut up and let me think."

" **all i'm sayin' is that with the kind of power you have now nothing in this world could stand against you."** _ **even if he took them away there still there aren't they**_

Summoning a pair of small blasters he started to fire at the pack of beowolves. After managing to thin out the packs numbers he dispelled them and summoned a pair of bones, each broken off into jagged ends.

" it's been buggin' me, but i guess i'm just gonna have to come out and ask, _**why are you here**_." As here turned back a beowolve pounced on him taking his talking as a moment of weakness. Using one of the bones he managed to deflect one of its claws.

" **i'm telling you to stop pretending!, we both know what you are!, just another killer!, and don't try lying to yourself, you know you enjoyed killing them!, you liked hearing them beg!"** _ **he wouldn't really want you to forget them, would he? i'm sorry but if he wanted you to remember, i wouldn't have to do this.**_

" _shut up!_ " After watching a good amount of there brethren die at the hands of this child the beowolves started becoming more careful, they began to circle him and look for openings, moments when he'd let his guard down. But that moment never came, because as soon as he yelled out those words, bones speared out of the earth, fast enough that they left no chance for the beowolves to dodge.

" **i'm your subconscious, i am you, you're no better than me because** _ **you!are!me!**_ **"** _ **you'll find out eventually, he can't lock himself up forever**_

" get out of my head you demented piece of shit!" He kept looking around making sure every last beowolve was dead, the only problem was the evaporating corpses created a wall of darkness he couldnt see through.

" **i wanted to talk in a civilized manner!, but i see that's not gonna work! so i'll just have to force you into agreement!"** Out of the corner of his eye sans saw a shadow lunge at him, stepping forward he managed to evade having his head severed from his .

" go to hell." With a quick step to his left he evaded another claw swipe, this time directed at his abdomen. Summoning a serrated bone he spun and threw it at its shoulder piercing its skin and coming out the other side rendering its arm useless.

 _he's gone, you son of a bitch!, come out here!, i know you can hear me!_ Teleporting behind the beowolve he plunged his hand through its chest, effectively killing it.

 _i won't let you hurt anyone._

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

When he had gotten back to the village a few kids had asked him if he wanted to play with them, of course after the day he had had all he wanted to do was go to sleep. When he told them they seemed to become sadder, although after that they stopped pushing.

When he got to Plumes house he found a note, apparently he needed to attend a meeting that had to do with something about reinforcing there defenses, and how he wasn't going to be home for a few hours. He went to the refrigerator to go get a bottle of ketchup, After he finished the ketchup bottle he decided he needed to sleep.

" maybe i'll be able to get some sleep, but knowing my luck i'm not going to be able to sleep much from now on."

He couldn't have been more correct. After all it's not everyday you dream about how you had to keep killing everyone you'd ever called a friend.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

" _why am i here again."_ Looking around he noticed he was back in his old house in snowdin.

Except he was already there, or at least a copy of him was already there. Then he heard _his_ voice.

and he couldn't help but suffocate.

" _i remember this!, no,No,NO!"_

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

" SANS, ARE YOU AWAKE!, IT IS I, YOUR BROTHER, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

 ***vvvvvvvvrrrrrrrrrrr***

" SANS WHAT'S THAT SOUND, OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT THIS INSTANCE OR I'LL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO BREAK IT DOWN!"

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

" **he never saw it comin', who would've thought, even certain jokes can make a comedian cringe."**

" why."

" **sorry would you mind speaking up?, i couldn't hear you."**

" _**Why. The. Hell. DO YOU KEEP REMINDING ME!"**_

" **is that all?, i thought id made it pretty obvious,** _ **i want you to know no matter how much you try to forget, no matter how many bridges you burn or how many times you leave your past behind, i'll always be there."**_

" **now why don't we get back to the entertainment."**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 _ ***vvvvvvvrrrrrrrrrooooooooommmmmm***_

" SANS I'M BREAKING DOWN THIS-"

Within seconds sans saw his entire world shatter before his eyes. He remembered this day, it was the first time the kid managed to break him. The first time he killed someone.

The first time he murdered his brother.

He couldn't tear his eyes away as he watched the bright light envelope his brother. He was gone before he even had a chance to realize his brother was the one that had killed him.

And for the first time in a long time he was afraid, afraid of himself, afraid he'd become the very thing he sought to destroy.

" **you're not sane!, were not sane!, you and me..."** He started to pace back and forth through the darkness, breaking his fingers as he went. **" were the same person, we kill for fun."**

" _you_ killed for fun, _i_ just wanted to save everyone."

" **your really are pathetic, but that's to be expected from a man whos so broken he can't even accept himself."** Turning **to** face his clone he realised he was surrounded by a dark aura.

" **if you want to pretend, go on and pretend, but i promise you, i will make your entire life a living hell."**

" **but right now it's about time you wake up."**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

" what the hell?" When he woke up he didn't expect to have a blaster out and ready to fire. He also didn't expect to be surrounded by floating knives. Knives that he realised looked like the kids. In a moment of shock the knives dispersed and he clutched his left eye.

" **even if i've hated you for the longest time, were one and the same, so i helped you out. after all i can't let you die, he'd have my head if he ever found out."**

Before he could voice his questions he was knocked out cold.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The next morning he woke up more tired than he had ever been before.

After the best breakfast he could ever remember having, he excused himself and left to go to the spot where he was previously ambushed by a pack of beowolves. There was only one thing on his mind that day, he had made a lot of promises in the past, the day before he had added another one to that number, and sans wasn't one to break his promises.

 _unless you count being pushed into a corner and fighting back an unreasonable reason to break a promise, which i don't think anyone would, i've never broken a promise._

He had asked Plume after he had woken up about the books he had asked for the previous day. It turned out that Plume had already put the books in his room, so after grabbing as many as he could hold in his hands.

 _i just brought everything i thought i'd need to learn to not pass off as to out of place._

And then he began reading

 _ **Chapter 1: Auras**_

 _Aura is an ability that all those with a soul can use, at with enough practice. A person with a strong Aura may radiate bright colors when using it._

 _Because Aura is the manifestation of the soul, it can appear very differently depending on who is using it. For example, the color of Aura differs from person to person it could be red, green or even pink._

 _It is possible for anything with a soul to have an Aura, Humans including Faunus can generate an Aura. The Creatures of Grimm, being soulless, are the only known form of life that does not have Aura._

 _Skilled users of Aura can create their own barriers or even increase their own abilities in some way. Weapons and armor can also act as a conduit for Aura, allowing for an even wider range of offensive and defensive capabilities._

 _It has been shown that the strength of an Aura degrades with continual use. This limits the applications of Aura in combat as, with time or heavy use, a person's Aura will decay to the point where they are left weakened or even incapacitated._

 _Aura being completely depleted is visually represented as a colored sheen glowing along the length of a person's body, indicating that they can now be physically injured. Aura tends to flicker when it is close to being depleted._

 _Aura can be recharged and the time that is required to recharge is different between each person._

 _Aura can also vary between individuals in terms of innate quantity of energy that can be used._

 _ **Chapter 2: Semblances**_

 _Semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user._

 _The nature of one's Semblance is noted as representing an aspect of their character. However, a person's Semblance can be similar to the Semblances of their parents or other family members. There have been instances were a semblance has been completely hereditary._

 _Although according to rigorous research, a Semblance that remains exactly the same between family members is something very rare._

Turning around he made sure he was completely alone in the clearing, after making sure he began to search for the feeling he had when he came out of his nightmare after talking to _him_

And then he felt a weight in his hands that hadn't been there. When he opened his eyes he couldn't help the smile that came to him so naturally. But he couldn't ignore the irony of the weapon he had summoned.

 _now isn't that something, the manifestation of the soul based purely on ones personality. well at least it makes sense why knives now. but really? now it's just insulting._

" now i really look the part of judge." Turning around he began walking back to the village.

" at least i found a great place to train." without turning around he summoned a wall of bones and sent them flying behind him. Effectively killing the now named ursa that was in the middle of pouncing on him.

" at least this time whatever i have ta fight will stay dead."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

In a plain of reality consisting of nothing there stood two beings, both differing greatly from each other. While one stood tall and proud, the other seemed to slouch down in a look of defeat.

" He really doesn't remember?"

" **nope, not at all, he really managed to pull it off, and for some reason we're still intact."**

Turning around to face the blank emptiness the taller of the two snapped, causing a single floating cartoon heart to appear before it.

" Do you think he'll ever remember, or fall into a pit of despair again."

" **honestly G? i'm not sure, all i know is i made a promise, and i'll do whatever i have to ta fuckin' keep it."**

" You've certainly calmed since we first came to the surface haven't you Dust?" handing the soul to the smaller figure.

" **it was the only way he'd let me take over."**

Turning around after being handed the soul he snapped his fingers and watched as it vanished.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 _ **Unknown location, Unknown time**_

" _**You never would have wanted me to use it this way would you, alphys."**_

 _Standing atop a mountain, there stood a figure twelve feet tall with six wings sprouting from its back. Slowly it began oozing a black substance from its arm._

" _**But i've been ignoring my emotions for too long, and i'm not taking the worlds beatings anymore."**_ _Turning around a skeleton began to form, around six feet in height, with arms that almost reached the ground, each ending with razor sharp claws._

" _**Frankly, i've never liked humans."**_ _After a moment the figure reached out towards the lifeless bones, allowing the unknown substances spread onto the skeleton._

" _**And neither did she, although her dislike extended to hatred."**_

 _Slowly the goo started taking the shape of a bipedal wolf._

" _**At least that hatred for humanity will be of use now."**_

 _Snapping his fingers he brought out a transparent heart. Slowly he squeezed the soul until it began to crack, after a few more second the soul completely shattered._

 _Slowly his hand let the shattered soul fall upon the forming werewolf._

" _**You shall be the first of a new species of monster, one that will do nothing but destroy all that humanity has created. Let them feel the pain that I feel, now go my creation.**_

 _Slowly the creature of destruction began to move its arms, opening its eyes to look at its surroundings it noticed it was in a pool of a black substance. After a moment a feeling struck it, one that told it to find something and destroy it._

 _That was all it needed to start sprinting in the direction of something that began to attract it._

" _**They shall die and then I shall finally find peace."**_

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 _Present time_

" i never liked dogs."

Standing in a clearing wielding a scythe that was twice his size was sans surrounded by what amounted to dozens of beowolves.

" i heard you all like negative emotions, ain't that right? you also hate humans, lucky for you i'm fulla negative emotions, unluckily for ya, _i'm not really human._ " squatting down he began to drag his scythe across the earth. Within a few seconds he had completely bisected the biggest of the pack.

He went to strike again but stopped when he noticed a red glow surrounding him.

" that's right, i almost completely forgot, i've got an aura, that means i don't have to worry too much about dodging anymore, welp guess it makes this easier."

With that said sans lifted his hands in unison concentrating on the space around him, slowly the red glow started becoming more apparent, swinging his arms down quickly he summoned dozens of knives, plunging all of them downward.

Within a matter of seconds he was left standing all alone in a cloud of black mist.

" it's funny though, the thing that used to make me a huge threat was the fact that no matter what they threw at me i'd always dodge, hell the only reason they won was because they cheated." looking around he noticed the lack of sound in this particular spot in the woods. He then began to notice the lack of color, everything had begun to radiate a aura of danger.

And then the world went completely pitch black.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

" It seems that one of the experiments is still alive, he won't be pleased to hear about that."

" **i thought we'd made sure to destroy them all, even a single one could be a threat to hi-"**

" He's just been killed."

" **you're fucking kidding me, right?"**

 _ **The world began to disappear**_

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **WOULD YOU LIKE TO RESET?**

 **[Yes] [No]**

" you're kiddin' me right, well at least this time i control my own fate." In a pitch black abyss there stood a figure, alone.

" yes, i'd like ta go back."

 _And then the world went white_

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

" _ughhh~_ , when you really pay attention to the aura in this room you can almost feel how pissed i am." He had appeared in what was supposed to be his last save point, which just so happened to be when he had unlocked his aura.

After taking a bit of time to orientate himself he finally decided that he'd have to figure out what had killed him, after all if it could kill him without him even realizing it, what chance would this settlement have.

" how the hell did it get me, it couldn't have snuck up on me, i would've felt it, or at least have heard it." Turning to get himself out of bed he began trying to remember how he had died.

 _when did i die? it couldn't have been that much further in time, i was gone for at least a few hours, so that means i don't have too much time before whatever killed me shows up again._

" _aah~_ , this is gonna be a pain in the ass."

" _I don't recommend facing it in your current state, Sans."_

" _G_?, i wasn't sure you'd-"

" _Don't try fighting it Sans, you won't be able to beat it, and if you try chasing it, it'll never stop hunting you."_

" i _knew_ you were here for a reason, but why do you know so much about this?"

" _I've already warned you, chase it and everyone in this village you swore to protect perishes,_ or _, you leave it alone and hope for the best."_ Turning away, he began to dissipate into mist.

" dont-"

Before he could finish his sentence G had already disappeared.

 _i really don't understand why they keep doing that it's starting to piss me off._ With the advice in mind he decided it'd probably be best to heed the advice he was given. After all, even he hadn't gone after the kid until they had left him without a choice, although he did regret it, in the end they ended up dead and he, well he lost everything he'd ever loved but at least he'd stopped them.

 _yeah, no, that wasn't a great example._

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

-r. Seriff, would you mind paying attention while i'm talking to you, _i'm not sure what ozpin was thinking when he let someone like you into our school._ "

Shaking his head Sans realized Goodwitch had been talking to him.

" honestly i'm not too sure myself, i'm just here to keep a promise i made."

" At least you're profesional when you have to be, now as I was saying ozpin wants you to join the first years during the initiation, he wants you to, as he put it ' keep an eye out for talent'." Sighing she looked towards the forest below. " I'm not sure what he sees in that child."

" you said the same about me."

" And you have yet to prove me wrong, now go back to your quarters and rest, you'll need to be attentive tomorrow."

" always this much of a buzzkill?"

" I advize you get to your room before I decide how you should be properly disciplined."

" yeah i was getting right to that, heh... uhm goodnight glynda."

" It's ."

He knew she had turned around to head to wherever she went when it got dark but he couldn't help but smile as he walked around a corner to make sure he wasn't being watched and then appeared in his room.

Flopping onto his bed he began dozing off, wondering what the next morning would bring with it.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 _ **Tell me what you guys thought about this chapter by leaving a review, it really helps build my confidence, and encourages me to write. Also and i'm being serious if any of you find a single mistake please point it out to me, i want to make story as best as i can.**_

 _ **What did you all think about that time skip at the end?, kind of unexpected right? And whats this about a creature even sans couldn't stand up to?, what are G and dust hiding? Honestly what there hiding is the reason i took so long to update, i've been trying so hard to make sans fit into the story and then it hit me, what if i made the story fit him. Anyways who else thought sans introduction towards auras and semblances, honestly i just copied and pasted it from the wiki also added a few things and erased what i didn't like.**_

 _ **And yes i kept the reset although that dear readers does have its restraints.**_

 _ **Anyways thanks for reading, and here's a hint as to what i have planned.**_ _Sometimes anger drives us to do unspeakable things, and sometimes we'll do all that we can to forget what we've done._


	3. The interview

Chapter 3

 _ **Hey guys, guess who's back. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and to answer a question i didn't expect someone to ask and one you all probably didn't consider, or maybe took a guess at what my explanation was going to be.**_

 _ **Why is sans human?, well there's actually a few reasons, i left you all a message in the last chapter, and it basically ties into that i ended up having to rework the RWBY universe to fit sans. So i'll leave you some hints here and there and let you all piece it together, but i'll be nice and give you non-obscured hints. He feels his sins crawling on his back, and he wants to be cleansed. And for those who believe chara and flowey to be the monster, you're not wrong, but you are.**_

 _ **As for pairings, i've decided against any with sans, as for everyone else it'll be slightly hinted at, mostly due to the fact i'm not sure how well i can write relationships. There's also the fact that i feel that when a story creates a pairing for its main character it starts to focus too much on that, and i just want to write a story about an op sans who has to deal with four teenage girls who drag him into all kinds of trouble.**_

 _ **At least for now.**_

 _ **(Okay, this is a new update after volume 6 came out so, yeah the ozpin thing, not gonna lie pretty cool what they did. Still this is a fanfic and sadly due to certain things i've already gone and changed there's a chance that it's not gonna be canon in this fic.)**_

 _ **Anyways, let's get right to the story**_

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

She had told him he would be in charge of making sure the kids stayed alive, and for some reason or another it hadn't struck him until now. He'd been tasked to watch over the new kids, he'd have to make sure they didn't die. It all sounded too familiar to him.

He knew Ozpin had looked into his background, not that there was to much to look into. When he had contacted him he was surprised to hear that he wanted him to become a ' _teacher_ ' at his school.

Of course when he got onto the campus things went sour extremely quickly, Ozpin had invited him to have a talk so that he could make an assessment to see if he'd fit the bill. But that wasn't what had caused him to bolt into the school with blasters in tow. No, it was the fact that he could only sense a few souls on campus and three of them stood out to him almost mockingly. Two of them were overlapping, the other was torn in half, and that didn't settle well with him.

 _Flashback to 1 week ago_

Looking around after the bullhead he began to take in his surroundings. ' this place is bigger than i expected it ta be.' Getting off the bullhead he began to scan the campus for Ozpin's aura.

And then he felt it, two souls that inhabited the same body.

That was all it took for him to use his semblance to speed towards the source of the souls, all the while summoning a scythe into his hands. He couldn't recall the last time he had felt this burning sensation in his chest, a feeling that made his blood boil. There were very few creatures that could make him sweat in a fight, and that was without a single soul, whatever this thing was had two souls, and even if he knew that whatever the thing was probably couldn't draw a single drop of blood from him, he didn't like the idea of a being that could absorb souls to grow stronger. After all, the last thing that could do that was just a **Harmless. Little. Flower.**

When he finally got close to where he sensed the thing, all he found was an elevator door.

Leading directly up to Ozpin's office.

To say he was radiating killing intent was an understatement, although he tried his best to not show it. He realized that he had to get answers, and just barging into his office and threatening him wasn't going to get him any. So he carefully pressed the elevator button and dismissed the scythe, slowly putting his hands into his pockets. After the doors opened he stepped into the elevator and pressed the button that would take him to the top floor, which he could only guess was Ozpin's office.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

" Welcome to my office Sans, how did you enjoy your trip?"

When he exited the elevator the first thing he noticed was the man sitting at the desk at the end of the room. Before he took another step his left eye flashed a dark gray for a brief second.

" you must be headmaster ozpin, the trip was great thanks for askin'." The second thing he had noticed was the other two people present in the room, but he decided it'd be better if he didn't mention knowing they were there. While they weren't exactly hiding, if someone wasn't as astute as he was they would have never known they were there.

" Would you care to take a seat?, perhaps you would like a cup of coffee?" He had never really liked coffee, even though most people considered it the drink for cynics it never really appealed to him. After all, he wasn't really a cynic, he just didn't trust people that could hurt his friends. And at the moment he didn't exactly trust the man standing before him.

" i'd actually prefer hot chocolate, but i don't suppose you have any?" That had managed to get him a reaction.

' heh, that actually worked?' As soon as the question had left his mouth Ozpin's eyebrow had twitched. He had managed to read Ozpin's soul rather well on his way up. While doing so he realised that his soul had a playful feel to it, almost childish. So he decided to see if that was really the case.

" Now that you mention it we do have have some, but it might take awhile to make. Is that fine with you?"

" i don't mind. so?, you called me here to talk about what exactly?"

" I wished to see if you were beacon material."

" that right? i'm sorry i hate to change the subject so abruptly Oz, but somethins' been botherin' me since i got here." he knew rushing things would probably make the conversation take a turn for the worse, but the last time he had taken the slow approach he ended up stuck fighting a demon.

" And what would that be?"

" you tell me that i'm here so you could see if i was beacon material, but i couldn't help but notice the two other people hiding in the room when i walked in." That seemed to get his attention. It also seemed to have gotten him a grunt from behind him.

" Glynda, Crow, you can say hello to our friend. It seems our guest is far more astute than he lets on." From the corners of the room to people stepped out, a tall, rugged looking man who seemed like the type of person to hide his emotions behind a mask.

' that hits way too close to home.'

Standing next to him was a tall blonde women who radiated an aura that demanded respect, she also seemed to have quite the impressive figure.

He almost couldn't stop his eyes from wandering.

' damn hormones!'

He decided that he would rather not be caught staring at the older women.

" Oz, what's to say this kid isn't wo-"

" That's enough for now Crow."

" can i ask you another question?"

" You seem to be quite inquisitive, would it be fine if I asked you some questions of my own."

" ask away."

" Who are you?"

" me? i'm just a comedian who likes ta have good laugh every now and then." Before Ozpin could retort he asked another question.

" so? Oz, i couldn't help but notice something strange about you when i got here."

" And what exactly would that be?"

" you're not like anyone else around here."

" Would you mind explaining a bit further?"

" what are you hiding Ozpin?" As he talked he slowly began to check on the other two people in the room. They hadn't moved but he could tell that they were beginning to tense up. Ozpin seemed to stay indifferent but he could tell he was getting worried.

" i mean, you invite me into your school but as soon as i walk into your office theres two people standing in such a way that if i was anyone other than me i wouldn't have noticed. look Oz, i'd rather you be up front about it before i decide this isn't worth my time!"

" **i would appreciate not having to bathe this room red."**

" You will not speak to Headmaster Ozpin in such a manner!" As soon as the words left the blondes mouth he felt a invisible force holding him in place.

" **you shouldn'ta done that."**

He released his pent up emotions in a single aura blast, forcing the grip the blonde had on him to disappear, and causing the drunk to jump towards him with his sword, he wasn't in the mood for games so he used his telekinesis to grab them all, reaching out and feeling for all of their souls. He knew he could kill them all, but he had questions and it didn't seem like they would be willing to help him if he snapped one of their necks.

" that's better, like i was saying id rather not fight all of you, although i wouldn't mind, i haven't had a decent warm up in a few years."

" Telekinesis?! The hell!, i've only seen one person with that kind of semblance!" The drunk kept trying to break out of his hold as he yelled.

" He's right, no two semblances should be exactly the same, other than very few exceptions, they are based on ones personality, so how is it that you have the same semblance as glynda here?" The silver haired man had begun to piss him off, so he decided it would be best if he restrained them before he proceeded.

Bringing out a few portals with the flick of his wrist he snapped and shackles launched out of them chaining everyone in the room except him. That was what it took to get a good reaction out of the man, the silver haired man finally let his poker face fall, and for the first time since stepping on the campus, the smile on the comedians face was genuine.

" finally! god, that poker face was really starting to piss me off." looking straight into the man's eyes he decided there was no reason to keep hiding his intentions.

" welp!, i've gone this far, might as well tell you what i'm talking about." Without turning to face them he began to ask.

" _**why does a human have two souls?!"**_

" I'm sure that I don't know what you're talking about."

" you know i'd really like to believe you _ozzy_ , but i can't when i know you're lying to me." Turning to face the man he closed his hand. Slowly the chains holding the man in place began to tighten.

" _agh!"_

" What are you do-" Qrow had begun to try to yell something, but before he could finish his sentence sans had appeared in front of him and proceeded to break his jaw.

" i was talking to the headmaster, now if you won't answer that let me ask a different question, _what's underneath this school._ " He could tell the headmaster was more than surprised that he knew about that, you could even say he was angry.

With labored breaths the headmaster began to answer.

" I don't know what you're talking about."

If the last few minutes was anything to go off of he could guess that the headmaster wasn't going to tell him anything no matter what he did.

' _you know you could just kill them'_

 _ **All he saw was red.**_

And just like that in blind rage he had summoned a blaster, pouring so much magic into it the lazer fired of didn't even seem to take time to charge up.

When his head finally cleared it took a few seconds for him to process what he had just done.

" _fuck_ , welp, guess that makes this a little less of a pain in the ass."

He looked through the massive hole he had just blasted into the most prestigious school on the face of remnant, right were the headmaster of said school used to be. He needed to take advantage of this and find out what ozpin had put so much effort into hiding under his school. Sadly while he was staring at the view of the forest below he let his grip slip on the other people who had just watched him kill the headmaster.

Before he could react Qrow had gotten right behind him and swung his sword downward. Unfortunately for the drunk he had no idea how much aura the comedian had. When the blade was a few inches from striking sans his aura took affect, effectively blocking the strike that would have been fatal otherwise. _' what a pain in the ass.'_ Without turning to face him sans lifted his hands up summoning a wall made up of thousands of bones. When he felt the drunk go in for another wing trying to take advantage of the seemingly disadvantages position he was in he swung his arms behind him sending every bone directly at the huntsman.

He didn't need to turn around to know the man wouldn't be a problem anymore.

With that over with he walked towards the elevator. Without hesitating he used his telekinesis to rip the elevator out of the wall. Looking down the elevator shaft he smiled. Then he proceeded to step of the edge and let his body fall into the darkness. When he hit the bottom his body splattered onto the walls. After a few minutes sludge managed to gather itself into a pile, slowly reverting back into the shape of a teenage boy.

When he was finished putting himself back together he started walking down the hallway leading further into the schools basement.

Reaching the end of the corridor he was in he noticed something. A giant metal box seemed to be in the middle of the room. After looking around he decided that his best option would be to look and see what was inside the machine.

And boy was he pissed when he saw what ozpin had been trying so hard to hide from him.

Maybe if he wasn't so angry he would have noticed the immense amount gravity he was putting the room under. Maybe if he was thinking more clearly he would have realised that putting all his energy into crushing the room around him would in turn crush him with it. Maybe if he'd been paying attention he would have realised that he was not going to make it out of the cave in.

And then all he saw was black.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

" **fuck."**

 **WOULD YOU LIKE TO RESET**

 **[Yes] [No]**

" **yes please."**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

" headmaster ozpin i'm guessin', the trip was nice i had a great view of the forest, thanks for askin'." It was always strange to wake up randomly in the middle of a conversation he couldn't exactly remember being in. Again he noticed qrow and glynda behind him. He decided it wouldn't really change anything if he mentioned knowing they were there before going further with the conversation.

" Would you care to take a seat?, perhaps you would like a cup of coffee?" He had asked for hot chocolate last time hadn't he? It didn't really matter so he decided that he'd try to keep the conversation roughly the same until the point it had started to get hostile, after all he already knew what ozpin was hiding, and ozpin himself wasn't much of a problem. Even if the man did have two souls.

" i'd actually prefer hot chocolate, but i don't suppose you have any?" That had managed to get him the same reaction. That meant he was doing things relatively the same as last time, that was good at least.

' _i can't let anything slip, gotta be careful'_ And again as soon as the words had left his mouth Ozpin's eyebrow twitched. After he had managed to read Ozpin's soul rather well on his way up the first time he knew which buttons would be easiest to push. He also realised that his soul had more than a playful and serious feel to it, it almost seemed to be tired, like it wanted to be put out of its misery.

When ozpin spoke again it snapped him out of his thoughts.

" Now that you mention it we do have have some, but it might take awhile to make. Is that fine with you?"

" i don't mind. so?, you called me here to talk about what exactly?"

" I wished to see if you were beacon material."

" that right? i'm sorry i hate to rush this conversation Oz, but can we get ta the questions ya want ta ask me." he knew rushing things like last time would probably leave less time for questions, but the last time he had decided to fire the first shots, and this time he wasn't going to ask him any questions.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

He had managed to keep the conversation rather calm from then on out. Although he did lose his cool momentarily at some point. It wasn't enough to kill the headmaster a second time but it seemed it had been enough to cause glynda to grow slightly distasteful of him.

When he reached the cliff he noticed all the students, each one of them had their own goals, their own ambitions, but one stood out to him. Compared to the rest her soul seemed so innocent. It stood out from the rest of them because for the first time since he had appeared on remnant he found a soul that had more determination than anything else. At least now ozpin wasn't the only reason for him to keep an eye on little red.

" almost time for initiation ta start." As he turned the corner his left eye became a bright cyan.

After he appeared in the forest he decided he'd wait in the trees until red landed. Or at least until someone was in danger. Climbing into the canopy he laid down on a branch and shut his eyes.

" keep the kids alive and keep a close eye on red, doesn't sound too hard."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 _ **So what did you guys think, yeah he killed oz, that was kinda in the moment decision. Also yes, he knows about ozpin's soul thing. He also knows about the maiden ozpin's hiding, and no it's not that sans is so op he doesn't care, it's more like he didn't care enough about remnants fairy tales, so he thinks that ozpin was just hiding someone the headmaster was trying to help. There's also the fact that it wasn't as bad as what he thought it was. At least it wasn't say, a one thousand year old grimm the size of a house that could manipulate gravity and control lesser grimm, cuz why would it be that.**_

 _ **Yeah, why would it be that. Anyways thanks for readin', leave a review, leave ideas, and tell me what you think.**_


End file.
